


Soft zone

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [33]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Nothing T rated happens, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rated T because Missy has a bad sense of humour, Steven Universe References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just missy being missy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Missy isn't feeling well and the Doctor decides to comfort her with the help of Pinterest.





	Soft zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_f_m22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/gifts).



The Doctor was in the middle of a lecture when he felt a nudging in the back of his mind. He sighed. Missy was anxious again. He was mildly irritated, but not against her. She really didn't deserve to be frowned upon. She had made so much efforts lately. He was pretty sure she wasn't even calling him mentally on purpose.

 

When the class was over, he browsed on Pinterest, looking for something to cheer her up. Surprisingly, he had found many original ideas that had worked. This time, he looked for something really comforting and he stumble upon something that made him laugh softly. So many memories came rushing back, memories from a time very few living things could even remember. A time before Gallifrey burn, before he was known as the Doctor and her, the Master.

 

“Nardole, I need a few things” he ordered his assistant as soon as he pushed the door of his office.

 

“If it's this toffee from the North, it's no, you're going to make yourself sick.”

 

“It's not toffee. It's for Missy.”

 

Nardole looked at him with a quizzical expression.

 

“Does she need anything again ? I just got her her requests of the week.”

 

“Consider this an extra.”

 

“Really, sir, I think you are spoiling her.”

 

“I'm not ! She's not feeling well and I have to do something.”

 

The cyborg shrugged and pulled a notepad out of a drawer, ready to note.

 

“Thank you, Nardole. First, I would need some blankets. The softest you can find.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Then a water atomizer, the kind that makes pretty lights too. And lavender essential oils.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Maybe some of those silly Japanese plushies. They look creepy and Missy loves them. She says it's ironic, but I know she does. She draw those things everywhere these days.”

 

“I can find that at the Gamestop down main street I thing. Is that everything ?”

 

“Yes, thanks. I'm taking care of the ambient music playlist.”

 

 

A few hours later, the Doctor entered the Vault with a big shopping bag. Missy was slumped on her armchair.

 

“I'm here” he said softly.

 

She merely acknowledged his presence.

 

“And I have gifts.”

 

The Doctor realised the serious of the situation when he saw no excited Missy jumping on him to take his bags.

 

“I don't deserve gifts” she said gloomily.

 

“Of course you deserve them, you've been very good lately.”

 

“If by good you mean not killing anyone and feeling a bit of regrets for my past murders, then I don't think I deserve an award.”

 

The Doctor tilted his head.

 

“That's very... mature of you, Missy. But I'm going to give you your gifts anyway. You might not exactly deserve them, but you need them and there are no reason you don't get what you need.”

 

The Doctor went to the bed and started installing things. On the bed, there was already Yana the cat, another vaguely cat shaped thing Missy had made with her new bathrobe. The Doctor laughed tenderly at the memory, Nardole had been furious and Missy had simply answered this fabric was too fluffy to be a bathrobe and it fitted a cat better. And there were her old hot water bottle, recently covered with a handmade case with an “UwU” face embroidered on it. Missy was really going through a weird tween phase these times. It was still a progress from the Teletubbies, at least.

 

He pulled the blankets out the bag. Missy already had a plush comforter made of red fake fur, but the instruction clearly said the colours had to be pastel. Also, one could never have too many soft blankets. He smiled at the present chosen by Nardole. There was one of those colorful aliens from this show Missy liked. He recognised the gigantic blue dictator, colony queen or whatever, the one who cried all the time and got redeemed in a cheesy tear jerking episode Missy had watched a hundred of times at least. There was also one of those silly hats trending in Korea, the ones with bunny ears moving up and down with air cushions. Humans were so inventive when it came to useless gadgets.

 

When everything was ready, the pillow fort built, the atomizer atomizing lavender scented water, a soft space themed relaxation music playing in the background, the Doctor called Missy.

 

She came reluctantly and rolled her eyes at the sight of the pillow fort.

 

“Really ? You think I'm a time tot or what ? Because it's creepy and I'll have to ask the Egg to check on your browser history.”

 

“What ?”

 

“Nothing, sir, just some kinky little things I'm sure your dumb asexual brain didn't even think about once.”

 

The Doctor felt blush running on his cheeks and he felt dumb because he was called out for something he didn't do, and by someone who had done so, so much worse than indulging in some weird erotics.

 

“I didn't mean anything kinky, I just know you are into weird Japanese stuff and cartoons these days.”

 

She lowered her eyes and started crying.

 

“Doesn't it make you happy ?” he asked in confusion.

 

“It makes me miserable ! I don't deserve any of this. You know what ? Maybe I do, because it hurts and I deserve to hurt !”

 

The Doctor scolded himself for being such a huge idiot. Of course she didn't appreciate. No one enjoys gratuitous presents when they feel consumed by guilt.

 

“I'm sorry” he said. “I'm not taking any of this back, however.”

 

Missy nodded, and they returned to the coffee table together.

 

 

A few days later, the Doctor went down to the Vault. He had been busy these days, but he knew Missy was under good care. He hadn't felt any worrying psychic waves since last time.

 

When he pushed the door, he was surprised to hear one of his ambient music compilations, the one with rain. It smelled like lavender too. Missy was nowhere to be seen. He crossed the Vault, knowing very well where she was hiding.

 

After all those weeks of inner struggle, the Time Lady had finally surrendered to slumber. She was curled on the bed, hugging the blue alien doll. He smiled and sat by her, caressing her hair softly.

 

“Doctor...” she whispered half asleep “thank you for the gifts.”

 

[Raining ambient music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb1yk104XMQ)

[Space ambient music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP3tXZL4sTI)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in an emergency after talking to d-f-m22 on Tumblr. Since I had no ideas, I built with what I had at hand reach. Very literally.


End file.
